Harry Works the System
by alebrewer
Summary: Total Work in Progress, Harry is not the Happy little Dickensian orphan, Harry is a cynical survivor.


Disclaimer" I didn't come up with these characters or this world, and I don't intend to make any money from it but I have fun playing with the pieces.

A.N.: I was re-reading the end of Philosopher's Stone and I was struck that the final line about his relatives not knowing he couldn't do magic outside school and how he was going to have fun with Dudley. I know, it's the summer after first year that he first gets locked in the smallest bedroom, but come on, the first thing we see of Harry is the picture of complete physical neglect and psychological abuse, this doesn't ring true. At first I figured he would try to figure out a way to take hidden things like food and a warm blanket home, but then I thought the Harry that lived that childhood would not be the happy Dickensian orphan. I hope you enjoy.

I know the shopping spree can be cliché but it is canon and JK herself spends twenty pages on it so I'm going to try to have fun with it.

Harry works the system

 _"All last night sat on the Levy and moaned."_

 _Led Zeppelin, "When the Levy Breaks"_

Harry wasn't stupid. He was pissed at his relatives. The owls with the letters had to mean something that his relatives knew about. They'd dragged him out of his cupboard in the middle of the night and now they were in a drafty light keeper's shack with wind and chill from the rain coming through the cracks. His arse of an uncle was blabbering on, trying to convince himself that it was a refreshing get away, an avant garde rustic holiday, his coworkers would love to hear about, moron. Imbecile's hadn't brought enough food and of course after cooking them dinner, Harry wasn't given anything.

Damn it if he'd had a little more notice they were leaving, he could have pocketed some of the landjager and dried fruit he kept in a tin. But no, he'd been given five minutes notice and since they'd moved him up to Dudley's second bedroom, no time to go into his cupboard that wouldn't have raised suspicion. So he only had the clothes on his back, no blanket, nothing. God, he hated them. When the big guy, Hagrid, had come he'd been stunned but then finding out that his relatives knew he was magical just made him burn. At least Hagrid had shared some bangers that they'd toasted over the fire. Harry didn't want to think about how long they'd been in the big man's coat, kind of made him think that being that huge might lead to different taste buds or none at all, oh well, it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever had for dinner. The cake he brought was rather smushed, but was still the first cake he could ever remember being for him. He'd gotten to sleep under Hagrid's jacket instead of just huddled by the fire place, so that was a plus.

Hagrid's "I' preciate if yah didn' mention tha' to anyo', the tail I mean, I'm not supposed to do magic," as they'd walked down to the dock made Harry smile.

"Of course not Mr. Hagrid, you were just upset." Harry said using his best happy child smile.

Maybe the big doof was okay. While Hagrid was getting his boat situated, Harry was able to surreptitiously loosen the mooring of the motor boat his family had come in so that the tide would pull it loose if they didn't come get it before the tide turned, Harry figured there was no way he could be blamed for that after the storm. The fact that Mr. Hagrid's solution to the water in the bottom of the fifteen foot row boat was to just pick it up and dump the water out impressed Harry. Once they were in the boat and away from shore, Hagrid stopped rowing.

"You won' tell anyone 'bout me doin' magic right?" he asked looking the small boy in the eye.

Harry was fearful, he didn't know what the big man intended. "Of course not, Sir, I wouldn't tell anyone. My relatives are horrible and my cousin deserves more than just a tail."

"Well, I'm not settin' a very goo' example, don' be hexing him, you'll get in trouble. In fact I'll have to ask Professor Flitwick to fix him tonight." Hagrid said with a gentle smile down at the young boy. "I jus' mean' if'n you're okay wi' not tellin' anybody about my doin' magic, I've got a bit more to do." He took out his umbrella and tapped it against the side of the boat causing the boat to move forward at a gentle pace towards the shore a mile away. "Oh an' 'arry, no need to call me sir. Jus' Hagrid is fine." The big man took another small owl cage out of his coat, Harry really hoped that wasn't the same pocket the bangers were in, and hastily scrawled a message. Tying it to the slightly dazed looking owl he let the owl go, who flew off to the north. "there that should take care of your cousin."

"Thank you Hagrid," Harry said giving him a slightly less guarded smile. "Hagrid, what do you mean about not being supposed to do magic?"

"Well Harry, I didn' graduate so I'm not technically a qualified wizard and can't do magic." The big man said looking embarrassed.

"You mean I won't be allowed to do magic until I graduate school?" Harry said thinking that his plans for tormenting his family were out for the time being.

"Well, for the most part, I've heard you can brew potions and a few other things but no wand magic," Hagrid said. Harry considered this nodding. About this time they reached the harbor. Hagrid brought the boat up onto the beach. Harry tagged along. It was just after sunrise. Hagrid looked at his pocket watch. "Come on Harry, the man at the pub last night said there was a seven a.m. to London."

Harry had to laugh when he saw the sign at the station Weston-Super Mare. He knew from geography class that his uncle had been driving around in circles probably thinking he could confuse the birds. They were only thirty miles from home. Harry saw that they still had twenty minutes before their train. Hagrid walked over towards the ticket stand. He had taken a wad of notes out of this pocket. "Now I jus' need to remember how much the fare is."

"If you'd like Mr. Hagrid, I can get the tickets. Aunt Petunia sometimes sends me to the market so I'm good with money and change." Harry said, thinking he could make some money off this.

"Than' you Harry," Hagrid said. "Professor Dumbledore gave me the money, but I'm not good with Muggle money, It's not what I'm used to. I hope that's enough."

Harry looked at what he had in his hands it was about two hundred pounds. "It should be." Harry went and got the tickets. Returning, he'd pocketed two twenties, he figured he could get away with that at least. It was best to ask since he didn't know Hagrid and the big man might be suspicious of no change. "Do you want the change?"

"No Harry, you keep it. I don't have much call to spend muggle money." Hagrid said giving him a grin.

Seeing that they still have 15 minutes before their train, Harry looked at a bakery across the road. "Hagrid, do you want me to run across and get some scones?"

"Tha' be migh'y nice of you, Harry. Do you need more money?" The big man said with a smile.

"It wouldn't hurt." Harry said smiling up at him.

Hagrid handed him another small stack of bills. Harry ran off and came back with a good size box and a jug of tea, figuring the big man would probably want more than one. They boarded their train and set off, Harry enjoyed the fresh warm scones. He was right, Hagrid plowed through a half dozen before pausing to make sure that Harry wasn't going hungry. One nice thing about traveling with a nine foot tall man, they had a car to themselves until they got much closer to their destination and the commuters piled on. Harry spent the two hours on the train asking Hagrid about the wizarding world and why Hagrid's words to his aunt and uncle made it seem like he was famous. by the time too many people had joined their car for Hagrid to speak discretely, Harry had a much better idea of his place in the wizarding world. Harry thought that Hagrid was pretty straight forward, of course when you were nine foot tall and could accidently knock a door of its hinges, you could be straightforward. Harry was upset by the crowd in the Leaky Cauldron, he liked the idea of being famous but that was too many people, he hated not feeling in control. The goblins seemed brusque but Harry couldn't tell if they were doing it out of rudeness or if they were like Frau Sauter who said what she had to say and didn't say anything else. Harry loved the cart ride but saw that Hagrid's ruddy complexion had gone ashen. When they got to his vault Harry couldn't believe the pile of gold and silver coins.

"Hagrid, you said my tuition was already paid?" Harry asked the big man who was leaning against the wall next to the vault door, trying to keep the motion sickness from overcoming him. Harry hoped if he vomited it would at least be here and not on the cart.

"Yah Harry, Professor Dumbledore tol' me your parents paid your tuiti'n in full when you were born." Hagrid said sinking to the floor and placing his head between his knees. "just grab enough to cover your basic expense, no point in spending all your money at once."

Figuring Hagrid was no help at this moment and wondering if he had even looked at the pile of gold that was in his vault, Harry turned to the goblin, Griphook the teller had called him. "Sir, how can I tell what the balance is in this vault?"

The goblin pointed a long finger to a parchment attached to a clip board on the wall next to the vault entrance. Harry saw that Hagrid was still trying to regain his composure so he went over to look at the parchment. It was a simple account statement that showed a running balance on the vault he saw that each year there was a deposit on his birthday. This year it was six hundred galleons, the prior two years it was four hundred galleons with lesser amounts in earlier years. There was also a fifteen galleon a month deposit that was noted as "G.H. Hnrm". The total amounts were a bit over four thousand galleons.

"Sir, I'm sorry that I should probably already know this but what is the conversion rate between galleons and pounds sterling? This looks like a fortune but I don't know how much things cost. How much are my supplies likely to cost?"

"Basic supplies should run about forty galleons, a more comprehensive set of supplies should run less than seventy Galleons. The exchange rate is pegged at fifty to one." Two hundred thousand pounds! It wasn't enough to live on for the rest of his life, but enough to get away if necessary. Figuring that he might want to spend more than just the basics Harry took the bag the goblin offered and proceeded to count three hundred galleons into it along with a few handfuls of sickles and knuts.

"Can I have some of this changed to muggle currency as well?" Harry said knowing that he already had about one two hundred pounds thanks to Hagrid's inability to deal with muggle currency, not counting the money he had hidden at Private Dr. "Also, Sir, the people I live with might decide that they should be able to take my funds, is there any way to protect that from happening?" Harry asked looking over to make sure that Hagrid still wasn't paying attention.

"We can sir, the exchange can be done at the counter in the lobby and I can for a small fee, a mere two galleons, bind your key and that pouch so that only you can use it." The goblin offered.

Thinking about it Harry decided that a hundred pounds was a small price to protect over two hundred thousand, Harry agreed. The goblin produce a small golden knife and cut Harry's palm first having Harry hold the bag while the Goblin wrapped his rough hand around Harry's smaller one and chanted briefly. The bag seemed to fold in upon itself so that it was only the size of a small pouch. Following the goblin's instructions, Harry used the attached cord to hang it around his neck and tuck it into his shirt. The goblin then repeated the process with the vault key. Which Harry placed in his pocket.

"There now you can set the pouch down but no one else can reach into it and most will ignore it. If you accidentally misplace it, hold the key over your heart and call the pouch to you. It will appear around your neck. It also should not be noticed by anyone but you."

"Thank you sir, Griphook was it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, account liason Griphook at your service." The goblin responded with a bob of his head.

Motioning to his nearly comatose guide, Harry said, "We should probably be going."

After a brief stop at another vault that Hagrid got a small pouch out of, "nothing to see here, official Hogwart's business between Professor Dumbledore and the person trusting him with this." They were back at the surface where Harry exchanged ten galleons for pounds.

Once they were back in the sunlight, Hagrid was looking green. "Might as well get your robes and things, Harry do you mind if I go get a pick me up at the leaky cauldron? Those Goblin Carts do bad things to me."

Harry briefly hoped Hagrid wasn't a drinker it wasn't quite half gone ten and he was already looking for a drink but he thought that being away from Hagrid would give him more freedom to buy his things. "Okay Hagrid, I was thinking that I could get my robes and books and then spend some time looking through the books at lunch before buying my potions supplies and other things." He said giving Hagrid a hopeful look. Seeing that the big man still appeared to be trying not to throw up he said, "I'll meet you there in a bit and then maybe I can get some food."

"Good lad," Hagrid said looking a bit greener at the mention of food. With a nod, he walked off towards the leaky cauldron.

Harry looked at the list Hagrid had given him and looked around. There seemed to be a cluster of shops that catered to students based on the list. Well, why should he argue with it if it made sense. Seeing Traveler's Magical Luggage seemed like a logical place to start since he'd be carrying all this stuff around he started walking towards there. As he walked towards the shop with a trunk on its sign he felt the eyes of the people that he passed, he realized too late that without Hagrid about, being mobbed by well wishers was a very real possibility if he wasn't lucky. Seeing hats in the window of someplace called Bob's Odds, odds, ends, and accessories, Harry made a quick decision to duck into the shop. The bell on the door caught the attention of the woman behind the counter. Rather than the suspicious looks that Harry was used to from people in his neighborhood, the woman behind the counter just looked up from her crossword curiously at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She did a double take seeing his scar which wasn't quite covered by his hair. "Harry Potter? I'd never expect you to come in my shop." She bustled around the counter. "Bobby Goldbright, It is an honor to meet you." She said offering her hand.

Harry shook it, thinking it really didn't make it less weird when it wasn't a crowd. "A pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Harry gave her his best lost puppy look, "Ma'am, I actually just came in because I saw you had hats in the windows and thought I might get one, I'm not really comfortable with a lot of people coming up to me like they did in the Leaky Cauldron this morning."

"I'm sorry dear that must not be a lot of fun," She said turning maternal. "My cousin was there this morning she said it got a little out of hand. She won't believe I got to meet Harry Potter without all the other people there. So are you getting ready for Hogwarts?" Harry wasn't really impressed by the worshipful way she said it but figured he had to make the best of it.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said looking at the display of hats, He found a gray tweed touring cap that he really liked as well as a dark blue watch cap that went down over his ears and thoroughly covered his scar. He placed both on the counter and kept looking around.

"Harry, if you want to be able to avoid people, let me show you this." She drew his attention to case that held watches. "A company in Switzerland makes these. It's a watch but it also has a runic notice-me-not and muggle aversion ward built into it." She held up a lightweight men's steel watch with a leather band to him.

He took the watch admiring it, it would be big on his wrist but not outrageously so. "But I thought as an underage wizard I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school?"

"Activating this doesn't register as wand magic which is what the sensors watch for. Assuming your house has any wards, this won't differentiate from them and out in public the same principle applies it's not wand magic which is what they watch for in underage wizards," Ms. Goldbright explained. Harry immediately saw the possibilities of this. He nodded. "I warn you, I'm told it's not real pleasant to wear with the charm activated. I'm told it gives you kind of a buzzing in your ears while it's activated but it was designed to be paired with a pendant so that a parent could find their child if they became lost and had to activated it to avoid problems with muggles and unfriendly wizards." Harry thought this was probably an acceptable trade off. He kept looking next to the watches was a display with silk bags

 **Privacy Stones, Staying in a muggle area? don't want the neighbors to smell your potion brewing or hear your wizarding wireless? A set of these stones will guarantee your privacy.**

Harry looked at the stones, given his Aunt and Uncle's attitude, he hardly thought they were going to let him do the practice he was sure he would need to while he stayed there. "What about these?"

"I don't think you would need them," the shop attendant answered. "They're nice for people who live in places where they need privacy but don't want to use a wand – come to think of it those could be useful for an underage wizard. You place one on the door frame and one at any windows and chimneys. They give you silence, air cleaning, notice-me-not, and a locking option. You just place a hair in the cleft cut in the top of each stone to key people into the ward."

The wheels were turning in Harry's head, "I live with muggle family what would happen if I set these on my room?"

"Every time they decided to come to your room, they would get close to it and then think of something better to do and forget about wanting to come to your room." Seeing his smirk she added, "I wouldn't recommend leaving them up all the time to get out of cleaning your room though, when your guardians saw you in the kitchen they might realize that they didn't remember where your room was and get upset."

"I'll take the watch and two sets of stones: one for a door and window and one just for a door," Harry was pleased that he had chosen to come in here. "I don't see any glasses here but can you tell me where I can get a set of glasses? My guardian said that since I was getting things for school in Diagon Alley, I should see if I could get my eyes checked here."

"My cousin is going to be so happy you asked that. When you exit the store go to your left and go down three doors then up the stairs you find there. Ask for Melissa." She looked at the items he had chosen and asked, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Mentally totaling up his purchases Harry shook his head, "No, I think that's enough for now. I'll probably be back either at Christmas or next summer though, you've been very helpful."

"That will be twenty-two galleons." She said smiling brightly. Harry handed over the money thinking so much for it only costing seventy galleons to outfit himself for school.

"Mr. Potter thank you very much for your business. I probably shouldn't tell you this but the privacy stones will also mask most basic magic done within the area they protect. I wouldn't do dueling practice and expect not to be noticed, but most basic charms and transfiguration will be hidden," She said with a smile. "Good luck at Hogwarts."

When Harry walked out onto the street he was wearing the touring cap pulled low to cover his scar. He followed her instructions to her cousins Oculist shop. Figuring that while he was alone in the stairwell was as good a time as any to test the notice-me-not on the watch. Ms Goldbright had been correct, it wasn't pleasant, less of a buzzing in the ears and more of an ache in the back of his jaw it made him think of the time Dudley had punched him straight in the jaw. He remembered how mad his aunt and uncle had been for hurting poor Dudley. Deactivating the rune, he climbed the rest of the stairs and entered the office with the sign BrightEye Oculist.

"Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to have you here. Bobbie firecalled me to let me know you would be heading this way. She said you needed new glasses." The woman paused to breath, "Might I recommend contact lenses, we've just got the latest ones in from Zeissmagie? They're better for sports and only have to be taken out once every two years. Once you reach your full growth, I can recommend a potion procedure that will actually fix your eyes."

"Please call me Harry, you're helping me." Harry quickly agreed and was fit for the new lenses. He loved magic a quick spell and he had to actively take them out saying a password. The world looked so different. No longer was the area that he could see clearly a small plane. He paid the price she asked gladly. When he was getting ready to leave he thought about his glasses and his relatives. "Can you make my glasses so they don't have a prescription, I'd like for people that know that I wear glasses to not know I can see without them."

"Okay," she said picking up his old glasses, "Harry, why were you wearing cheap muggle drugstore readers?"

"It's what I was given, it's what school required." He said not wanting to discuss his aunt only buying him glasses when the school complained and then buying him the cheapest ones she could.

"Well," she said seeming a bit disturbed. "I can do that with these, or I can give you an inexpensive pair of magical glasses without a prescription, They come with unbreakable, impervious, and anti-summoning charms built in." She said reaching into the case and grabbing a pair of attractive metal frame glasses. "Here put these on and see what you think." She gestured to the mirror. Harry liked the way they looked.

Harry paid her and gave her a quick hug in thanks since he knew he would be back to see her and left heading to the first place he had seen on his list the magical luggage store. Entering, he saw right next to the door, the stack of student special trunks. Charmed to be bigger on the inside but that was it. Harry looked around and saw everything from trunks to carpet bags, backpacks like he'd seen adventures use on television to a display that claimed that its trunk held an entire apartment. Cool but more than he could probably explain away as just being so impressed by magic.

"Can I help you young man." Harry turned to see an older man coming towards him.

"I hope so sir," Harry said pushing his hat back a bit so that his scar was visible, thinking that the last two shops being known got him good service.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I'm August Traveler," the man said offering his hand. "I'd heard you were in the alley today. Is Mr. Hagrid about as well?"

Harry shook his hand, "He had to stop in another store but I figured I could handle checking off the items on my list." Harry said. Of course thinking of that he realized that the list didn't mention a book bag or trunk. He looked at the list perplexed.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" The store keeper asked, wondering at the young man's change of demeanor.

"Well I just realized I was told this list was complete but it doesn't mention a trunk or a book bag, and I'm assuming I'll need those. Is there anything else it's missing?" Harry said holding up the list.

"Wouldn't your guardians be able to help you out with that list?" the old man asked.

"I live with muggle relatives, my aunt isn't comfortable talking about magic so I couldn't really ask them." Harry answered.

"Well, it's been a while since my son and daughter went to school and their kids don't go to Hogwarts, but let me take a look." Harry handed him the list and followed him over to the counter. The man pulled a fountain pen out of his pocket and started ticking off things on the list making notes as he went. "Hmm, I'd recommend adding a fourth robe, obviously it goes without saying you need underwear, sock, pajamas, a bath robe, jumpers, pants and shirts to wear under robes but I'd recommend asking the gal at Madame Malkin's for first quality wool working robes. You're famous so people are going to expect certain things. You don't want to be a little peacock but you want to look good. Until you learn the warming charm, you're going to want at least a pair of long underwear, fingerless gloves, wool socks, and boots, I've heard that Snape keeps the potion room cold as a witch's – cold enough to numb your fingers in winter." He paused tapping the pen against his chin, "Books are mostly okay, add Why We Stir and Basics of Ingredient Prep and Interaction." He looked at Harry, "Ask for a muggleborn kit, an etiquette book - don't look at me like that young man - I think you're nice enough, but wizards that don't work for a living can be pretty finicky creatures. Oh, since their going to want you to use a quill, a calligraphy primer would be a good idea. Practice before you get there."

"You're using a pen, why would I use a quill?" Harry interrupted.

"Most folks still use quills, besides it's tradition and in the rule book that you have to in class. Hmm, wand of course — you will want to add a cleaning kit. Get a holster, it doesn't have to be a duelists model, just something to protect your wand, more people than you would think either damage their wand or have an accident with a spell, One of the muggleborn in my son's class half blew his twig and berries off from carrying his wand in his pocket." Harry cringed, "Cauldron, buy a second one, pewter's good enough, that way if you want to practice out of class, which you should, your cauldron isn't tied up. There's a helpful spell list in Why We Stir, I'd recommend practicing it before class. Scales, I'd recommend triple beam, not balance, Gemini makes a nice inexpensive one that can tare, locks, and has a built in shrinking feature. Phials, buy unbreakable until you can charm or scribe the rune yourself, you never want to have a potion interaction happen in your bag. Get a set of prep bowls and knives, always make sure you clean them thoroughly before and after use. From the apothecary get both the students ingredients package and a household brewer's pack of ingredients, since your guardians don't already have one. Parchment, quills, ink and a pen knife, buy more than you think you'll need same goes for the phials. Also make sure you get owl order forms from the apothecary, stationary store, and book store. Speaking of owls, if you get an owl address a letter to yourself at Hogwarts before you leave for the train and let them fly. Making an owl ride the train for eight hours just seems rude." Mr. Traveler started to cap his pen then stopped, "Almost forgot" he finished talking half to himself and to Harry. Harry watched as he added trunk, book bag, and potion case to the end of the list.

"Thank you Sir. So, knowing that I live with muggles and don't know a lot about the magical world, what would you recommend for a trunk and book bag?" Harry said figuring now he was going to get the top of the line apartment trunk with gold fittings sales pitch.

"Well, I think you'd do better to have something a bit above the basic student trunk but you're a first year so that auror model over there," He said pointing at the apartment trunk, "would be more than you need. Come talk to me when you're a fifth or sixth year about that one. I'd probably recommend something like this one here." He said walking over to a fairly plain looking footlocker style trunk. "Three compartments: clothing, equipment, books and study materials. This is more than enough for your first few years, by the time you outgrow it, you'll know what you need in a more specialized trunk." He demonstrated opening the three different compartments which were each easily bigger on the inside that the entire space contained in the trunk. Harry's eyes lit up. "also because you are going to have to be hauling it back and forth in muggle areas, it has built in shrinking and featherweight runes." Mr. Traveler pulled out his wand and inserting the tip in a hole above one of the clasps, he gripped the clasp and turned his wand. The trunk shrunk down to the size of a thick paperback book. He turned to Harry with a smile. Harry nodded back. For a school bag Mr. Traveler recommended a leather back pack with expansion, featherlight, and security runes, two large compartments and a separate one that held a matching case for quills and ink and a potion case for carrying ingredients and equipment. Harry noticed a display of folding cots that shrunk down and resized with just the tap of a wand that had built in bedding, he added one along with a folding stool. There was a desk in Dudley's second bedroom, now his room, that had a couple of broken drawers, but there wasn't a chair, he figured it would be a good idea to have someplace comfortable to sleep and something to sit on while he did work.

Harry Happily paid for the advice and the luggage, surprisingly the two pieces of luggage were less than he'd already spent. He took instructions of how to key the security features on his trunk and book bag. He checked his watch and decided that he could get his wand and books and still meet Hagrid. He hurried to Ollivander's. It took a creepy twenty minutes but he walked out with a holly and phoenix wand in a holster on his forearm. He now had his trunk shrunken and stowed in his book bag. A quick trip through the stationary store got him his required items and even yielded a fountain pen charmed not to leak. The book store wasn't crowded but there were definitely people there this close to the lunch hour. Harry was able to flag down an employee who once she realized who she was helping was all over herself to help him get his things. He got the required list plus Mr. Traveler's suggestions, remembering to get the owl order form. He then browsed for a bit, he browsed broadly and his purchase included Making Your Magic Stronger Through Clarity of Mind, Useful Magic They Don't Teach You in School, The Houshold Brewer, 150 Houshold Charms, Simple Magic for Defense and Offense. Realizing how much of the magic he'd seen today and the things he'd bought relied on runes, he added on a couple of rune primers and Runic Magic for Beginners. When he saw the Harry Potter section he was rather upset. He wanted to know who was making a profit of his name. He grabbed a random book off the potter shelf and added it on to the stack.

"Oh that's my daughter's favorite Harry Potter adventure," the man behind the counter said as Harry was unloading his basket. He looked up realizing who it was he was helping, he started hyperventilating. "Harry Potter." He said, his voice not quite staying even.

"You do realize those books aren't true. I've never seen a werewolf or a dragon," Harry said firmly.

The cold way that the boy-who-lived was addressing him gave him pause to collect himself.

"They are pretty unbelievable, but then so is your survival ten years ago," the man took a breath. "I'm sorry for what you lost that day."

"Thank you, I've had a lot of people congratulating me and saying how honored they are to meet me and how proud they are of what I did – you are the first person to actually acknowledge that I can't remember ever being kissed or hugged goodnight by my mother or father." Harry said, he really had to get a hold of himself, there was something about the magical world that was tearing apart his careful control.

"Evan Blott, Mr. Potter. You're welcome," He said extending his hand. "I have to ask, how much input do you have on these stories?"

Taking the offered hand, "None at all, I'm actually buying this so I can figure out if I can get payment for the use of my image."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, Let me pay for your books today, my partners and I have made a lot of money off those books and if you haven't received compensation, I apologize, we did not know," Mr. Blott offered.

"Thank you, if you didn't know it's not your fault" Harry said. "If you'd like I would be willing to sign a copy of your daughter's favorite since I'm here. It might even be valuable someday since I've never signed one before."

Mr. Blott got another copy off the shelf Harry got out his new pen, "What's your daughter's name?"

"Jordan."

"To Jordan, Real life is often more magical than any story. Yours, Harry Potter, 01/08/91." He inscribed.

"Mr. Blott, is there anything else you would recommend I pick up?" Harry said thinking the owner of a bookstore might know of some really cool books. Mr. Blott looked over his stack. He looked pensive for a moment and then went and retrieved a book from a section that Harry had only glanced through.

"Here, give this a read." He said adding a compact book titled Wandless magic: parlour trick or power to be unlocked.

Harry thanked Mr. Blott for his books and after stowing them all in his bag, he left to head to the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender, Tom. Hagrid didn't appear to be drunk which pleased Harry. Seeing that their conversation was drawing attention, Tom offered them a private room to have lunch in. It appeared to be one of many on a hallway.

The shepherd's pie was excellent. Harry could get used to eating like this.

"So, 'arry, what's left to do after lunch?" Hagrid asked, around a mouth full of stew.

Harry looked up from the potion prep book he was skimming excitedly. "Well I got my wand, my books, and my trunk."

Hagrid not seeing a trunk asked, "Wha' trunk did you buy? You didn' get one of those really fancy one's? I knew I should'a stayed with you." Hagrid said.

"No, it's okay, Mr. Traveler was very helpful. Here let me show you." Harry got up and took the shrunken trunk out of his backpack. Unshrinking it, Harry opened the three compartments in succession. He paused as he closed the trunk and reopened the school supply section and started transferring his purchases from the bookstore and the stationary store to the trunk while explaining. "Mr. Traveler recommended this one because I need to be able to take it back and forth to my relatives." With that, Harry shut the trunk and shrunk it down before putting it in his bag.

"Well, it's more trunk that I would have gotten you but it sounds like you got goo' a'vice." Hagrid said turning back to his lunch. "I remember August, he was a few years behind me and in Hufflepuff. Good man."

Harry went back to looking through the potion prep book there were even exercises to see if you had done the prep properly. When they finished up lunch, they headed back into the alley, Hagrid let Harry open the arch.

First they stopped in Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for a telescope, Hagrid knocked over a display of astrolabes and after making sure Harry was okay said he'd wait out front for him. Pottage's Cauldrons had his cauldrons, scale, and prep kit. Mr. Traveler was right, everything fit nicely into his potion case. He also got a large box of unbreakable phials which he placed in his trunk. Mr. Traveler hadn't mentioned it but when Harry saw the travel cauldron stand with burner, he bought it and a couple of bottles of fuel. He also asked for owl order forms. Hagrid had tried to talk him out of the extra cauldron. When he came out of the store but he mentioned Mr. Traveler suggesting extra practice and Hagrid subsided.

When they got to Madame Malkin's, Hagrid said he would wait out front. Harry stepped in where he was greeted and fussed over by the woman behind the counter. Harry didn't get a chance to tip his hat up like he had in the bookstore."Hogwart's dear?" she asked taking in his appearance. At his nod, she guided into the men's side fitting area, "right this way, Anna is just finishing up with one of your classmates now." In the fitting area one of the mirrored alcoves was occupied by a thin blond boy with slicked back hair. Harry set his bag down on a shelf and stood on the pedestal where he was directed to. "Anna will be right with you." She said walking back to the front of the store. She hadn't bothered to draw the curtains so Harry could see Hagrid out front looking into the store. Harry gave him a wave which he returned. Harry noticed the blond giving him a look of disdain.

Harry assumed that Anna was the young woman that was making adjustments to robes that the blond boy was wearing. The young woman got up and went through a curtained doorway to get something. The blond turned to Harry.

"Well I see they've finally figured out that mudbloods aren't worth a real wizard escort." He said with a nasty little smirk.

"Pardon?" Harry asked suddenly on the defensive.

"You are a muggleborn aren't you? That's the half-breed grounds keeper?" The boy asked. Before Harry could respond the boy contined. "Father says that Hogwarts should only be for Purebloods and that it's halls and traditions shouldn't be polluted with vermin like you."

Harry was about to respond when Anna came back. The blond just sniffed and went back to looking at himself in the mirror. Harry didn't want to make a scene in front of her. After a few final adjustments, Anna stood back, "There you go young Mr. Malfoy. I will bill your father's account and have the rest of your order delivered via owl." Without a thank you or acknowledgement of the woman, the boy, Malfoy, stepped down from the stool and walked out.

"I'm sorry about that, we have charms to monitor what's going on in our section. I heard what the mannerless toerag said." Anna said turning to him.

"Don't worry about it. Better to know what he thinks than have him stab me in the back." Harry said.

"So Madame Malkin said Hogwarts, the normal kit today?" Anna asked.

"Actually I've got a few things to add to it if possible." Harry said pulling his list out. He handed her the list and pointed to Mr. Traveler's additions. "Also I've just gone through a growth spurt"- At this Anna looked at him like funny eyeing his short scrawny frame- "and don't have a lot of normal clothes to wear. I live with my muggle relatives so I need clothes that will look normal around them."

Anna shrugged and then gave him a small smile. "We can do that. I'm sorry to ask this but what you have on your list plus a muggle wardrobe will run about seventeen galleons all together. Do you have the money to pay for it? If you don't, I can get you the stuff on the list, there's a muggleborn fund that Hogwarts has to help those new to the wizarding world who are short funds."

Realizing that he did look like a beggar in his oversized clothes and taped shoes, Harry thought that the way the young woman had said it she was just trying to be nice, not putting him down. Harry reached into his money pouch and pulled out a small stack of gold. He showed it to her and pushed back his hat.  
"I can afford it, Miss, thank you."

The young woman got an almost predatory smirk on her face. "This is too good, the Malfoy heir insults Harry Potter before he even gets to Hogwarts."

Harry looked at her. "I take it that what he said wasn't just mildly rude?"

Anna looked at him uncomprehending. "I live with my aunt and uncle, they are normal, er muggle. I'm still getting used to the magical world."

"What he said is just about the worst insult he could say. Implying that your parents weren't magical and therefore your blood is dirty, not good enough to do magic." Anna explained.

"Oh," Harry replied, mentally putting a check mark next to Malfoy's name. "Thank you for letting me know that." He decided to not let it bother him for the moment but to remember the Malfoy boy insulting not just him but his family as well.

Getting fussed over and measured for clothes was a new experience. He did follow Anna's advice and ended up with a good basic muggle wardrobe, she did talk him into sizing charms and durability charms to prevent stains and tears. Almost two hours later, when he walked out after paying his bill and leaving Anna a sizeable tip he had shoes that fit, well really clothes that fit for the first time he could remember. He felt a little odd with the work robe that buttoned to the waist over his rugby shirt and jeans. The lace up work boots he was wearing were probably the most comfortable shoes he'd ever worn in his life. He had a jacket tucked into his book bag that he would switch to before they left the alley. When he stepped onto the sidewalk, he was greeted by Hagrid presenting him with a snowy owl in a cage.

"I figured your list say you can bring a pet, cat's are okay, toads aren't really popular anymo' Owls are practical and an' goo' pets. If you ha' an owl, you can write the friends you'll make in the summer an' they're good listeners." The big man said. " 'Side's that, I didn' ge' you a birthday presen' and I though she was beautiful."

Harry was stunned, he had just met the big man and he was giving him a birthday gift. Harry thought he was pretty good at reading people. He couldn't sense any deception or ulterior motive in the big man. He was touched and like when he'd been overcome by gratitude in the oculist shop, he lost his composure and hugged Hagrid.

Harry talked Hagrid into taking him into a shop that sold magical snack foods since he claimed he had never had magical sweets before. In addition to the biscuits and chocolates that he grabbed, he also picked up a couple of large tins of magically dried fruit and beef jerky figuring he might need to rely on them in the future.

After they stopped for tea, by which Hagrid meant a large roast beef sandwich and an ice cream sundae, which Harry didn't object to since he half expected his relatives to not allow him any dinner, they left through the leaky cauldron and caught a train heading towards Surrey, Harry used the almost two hour trip back between the underground and the train to read his new book on etiquette, he figured it didn't have moving pictures and wasn't overtly about magic so it would be okay. Hagrid wasn't able to answer very many of his questions. But he was able to skim through a fair bit of the book before they got off the train in the little whinning station. He only glanced at the section on meals figuring it would be a month before he shared a meal with a magical again and skipped over the portions about oaths and formal occastions like weddings and funerals. He found the section on goblins fascinating. After walking the eight blocks from the station they cut across the play park to Privet Drive. He saw that Uncle Vernon's car was in the drive way.

Not having a key, Harry knocked on the door. Petunia opened the door, she just glowered at Harry. Looking up at Hagrid. "You! You have delivered him home but I will not have you in my house."

"I'll be goin' then. Harry, if they don' trea' you righ', you send me a letter. In fac'," he said giving Petunia a look, "I expec' ta hear from you to ma' sure you're okay. I'm prett' goo' at readin between the lines." The big man placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and gave Petunia a significant look.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll see you September first." Harry said again feeling the need to give this kind, open man a hug.

Breaking their hug, Hagrid said, "I almos' forgo' here's your ticket to the Hogwarts Express." He said handing Harry a ticket.

Harry quickly read it, "Platform nine and three-quarters, how do I find that?"

"It's between platforms nine and ten, you just walk through the bricks," Hagrid answered.

"You mean like behind the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked for clarification.

"No, you just face the center point of the wall and walk through. If you're unsure, go early and watch you'll see wizards going through."

"Okay Hagrid, thank you for everything today."

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then."

Harry walked in past his aunt. His uncle and cousin were sitting stiffly in the lounge. There was a small man with features that reminded Harry of the goblins sitting on the couch.

"Ah Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you, I'm Filius Flitwick, I'll be one of your professors come September. I came at Mr. Hagrid's request to correct the problem he created last night. I have only one more thing to check off on my list, we are supposed to confirm that you have an appropriate place to study and prepare for Hogwarts.

"Harry, why don't you show Professor Flitwick to your room upstairs so he can get on about his business," his aunt said.

"Okay aunt Petunia," Harry said picking up Headwig's cage and leading Professor Flitwick to his cousin's second bedroom. Professor Flitwick looked at the broken desk, child's bed that looked too small for Harry, and piles of broken toys and beaten up books.

"Harry you know you will not be able to keep your things like this when you get to Hogwarts yes?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Harry decided if Hagrid trusted this man, he would until he found otherwise, not that he had a lot to lose at this point. "It's my cousin's stuff, I used to sleep elsewhere until the first letter from Hogwarts scared them."

Professor Flitwick looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry. Is there anything here you want to keep?"

"They might decide I'd stolen it if I tried." Harry said watching Flitwick to see how he would react.

"I'll be back" Professor Flitwick walked out and Harry heard him go down stairs. "That's his room yes?...Everything in it is his correct?" the small man came back up the stairs.

"Sir," Harry asked, "have you done anything other than fix the tail on my cousin?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm not supposed to but I did cast a calming charm on your cousin and uncle. Your aunt seemed to be holding things together," Professor Flitwick answered. "If they didn't already know about magic their memories would be wiped but since they know about magic, we don't have to do that."

"Sir, I hate to ask this, but is there any way you could? My aunt and uncle particularly will hold a grudge about the tail." Harry asked.

Flitwick looked around, "Harry where was your room before you moved in here?"

Harry stood there for a minute, "the cupboard under the stairs is the only room I remember." He said meeting his professor's eyes. Professor Flitwick held his eyes for a moment and Harry thought about waking up to his aunt pounding on the door and falling asleep in the cupboard the time his arm and been broken.

"I'll adjust their memories so that they don't remember the tail, they'll just remember me coming here to make sure you had the proper environment to prepare for Hogwarts. They'll also remember Dudley cleaning anything he wanted out of the room before you moved in."

"Thank you," Harry said. Looking around, "It's my cousin's stuff, They did say that anything in here was mine yes?" At Flitwick's nod, "yeah there's a few things I'd like to keep. Can you make me a box?"

Without a word professor Flitwick transfigured him a box. "Just toss the stuff you don't want over by the bed."

Harry started going through the piles quickly. He was used to having to do things with an unrealistic deadline so he started rampaging through the piles of stuff. Things like video games that Dudley had destroyed and small kids toys that he had been forbidden to play with, he tossed over by the bed. There were a few exceptions. There was a Walkman that Dudley had gotten replaced when he had claimed that it ate tapes-mostly because the fat son of a bitch held down the record button to see if he could record on tapes that were supposedly protected, Harry was pretty sure there was nothing wrong with it so put it in the box, he knew he'd need to buy new headphones for it. There were a few dozen cassettes that had varying amounts of tape out and tangled, those he kept, thinking they were easily salvageable and if not he now had money to buy more. Getting through the more recent stuff most of it broken sports equipment , a few pieces of which he kept, and busted up toys with tie-ins to television programs, Voltron, and Transformers, and Macross. Since Harry didn't watch TV, none of these really meant anything to him so he tossed them in the rubbish pile. When they opened up the closet, there was a drum set and guitar from when Petunia had heard that music was good for mental development, three of the drums had holes poked in them. Maybe if Dudley had actually practiced he might have developed mentally. He had thrown fits until Petunia had stopped making him go to lessons, then he had decided that he he was Pete-Fucking-Townsend and tried to smash the instruments, Harry tossed the drums over with the rest of the trash but set the guitar aside to see if magic could repair it, he also kept the drumsticks figuring they might be good for practicing wand movements. There was a box with a set of lead soldiers that Dudley had bent out of shape and blamed on Harry when he had found Harry playing with them several years ago. Harry stopped, he remembered that these had actually belonged to his grandfather. He just sat looking at them for a few moments and then carefully placed them in the box of stuff to keep. A teddy bear missing an ear that had come from one of Vernon's coworkers and he was fairly sure had been meant for him also caused him to pause. He kept all the books that were of an academic nature or music for the guitar. He knew magic could fix things and he hoped he could learn to repair these things over time.

While he'd been doing this, Professor Flitwick had been busy, he had repaired a couple of the toys in the rubbish pile and set them outside the room assumably to fix in Dudley's mind going through the room. He also had fixed the desk and changed a portion of the drum set into a desk chair, Harry thought that was called transfiguration. The bookshelf was made sturdier. The bed was also transformed where there had been a child's bed that really wasn't big enough for Harry there was now a single bed high enough that his trunk could slide under it. There was also now an owl perch transfigured next to the window.

Harry gestured to the items he'd held aside, "Can these be repaired?"

"With the exception of the muggle electronics, yes," his professor answered. "I will teach you the _reparo_ charm which is for simple things, more complex things you won't be able to repair until you have more practice and more power. So take you wand." Professor Flitwick showed him how to hold his wand. "remember once you have entered Hogwarts as an underage wizard living in muggle areas, the ministry will monitor your area so don't do magic within five blocks of your home." Harry looked shocked. "Mr. Potter, I'm old enough to remember when things weren't monitored as closely and we didn't have any more problems in muggleborn households than we did in pureblood homes. Okay, the reparo charm is a backwards lowercase alpha with a jab at the end." He showed harry the motion making the motion without saying the word. "Now the trick as with all spells is visualizing it working and pushing your magic to effect it the way you want to. I would recommend first starting with wood and other natural materials, then glass, " He demonstrated fixing a punctured soccer ball and splintered cricket bat using slower motions and pronouncing the words carefully, he then proceeded to move quickly through the stack of items. He had noticed Harry's care of the lead soldiers and teddy bear earlier so took special care to make sure they were fixed completely. Harry's slight smile at seeing the lead soldiers like new was the most unguarded expression he'd seen since the boy walked in, made Professor Flitwick more determined to watch out for him. Fixing the guitar he picked it up and strummed it, the resonating board hadn't quite fixed, another reparo and it had a clean sound. He placed it in the case which he had just fixed and tucked the pitch pipe back into the pocket of the case. He left a couple of items from the rubbish pile for Harry to work on his reparo charm then banished the rest of the stuff.

"Is there anything else I can do for you before I go adjust your relatives?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Sir, is there anything that can be done to make it so the neighbors don't see owls coming and going?" Harry asked.

"Certainly, that's easy enough to do," Professor Flitwick walked over to the window and opened it. He made complex movements with his wand for almost half a minute. "All set, just leave the window open, the spell keeps out heavy wind and any rain or snow. It has a temperature regulating charm built in so the window won't allow the room to heat up in summer but also won't chill down in winter. Just close the window before you leave for Hogwarts." Professor Flitwick looked at Harry, "Harry I've been teaching at Hogwarts for almost sixty years and was on the international dueling circuit for some years prior to that I will not say I have seen it all, but there is very little that could surprise me. I want you to write me every couple days. Ask me questions about charms or any other type of magic you want to. If your relatives start treating you badly, ask me questions about chapter three of your text book if nothing's wrong don't mention chapter three okay? If I get a question about chapter three or don't hear from you at least once a week, I'll come check in on you."

"Thank you sir," Harry hoped Professor Flitwick's offer was genuine.

"Now, don't mention your cousin's tail. There is the tiniest chance if any of your relatives have a strong mind this could allow them to remember the deception, which would be bad. So remember, your cousin got the things he wanted out of this room before you moved in, Hagrid was unpleasant last night but the confrontation didn't get to the point of Hagrid hexing your cousin. I came here tonight to verify that you had an appropriate place to prepare for Hogwarts." The diminutive professor explained.

"Thank you Sir. May I go down and grab dinner while you are making these adjustments?" Harry asked hopefully, he'd planned for not being able to but hoped he could.

"Certainly," Flitwick left the room with Harry following he levitated the toys in the hall into Dudley's room. As they went down the stairs, Flitwick cast " _Somulus_." In the lounge, the three Dursley's were slumped asleep while watching tv. Harry quickly went into the kitchen, there was a ham in the fridge and some large rolls. Harry quickly grabbed a bottle of water, made himself a couple of sandwiches and grabbed a couple of pickles, apples and cookies, and wrapped it all in a flour sack towel before heading upstairs. As he passed back through the lounge, Flitwick was casting spells at his family. Harry sketched a salute which Flitwick returned by way of a curt bow.

After setting his dinner down on the desk he let Hedwig out of her cage, placing the cage in the closet after verifying that there weren't any messes in the cage. Hedwig chuffed at him and then took wing out the window only to return a minute later landing on the perch and chuffing at him again. He laughed a little bit to the owl's distress. "I'm sorry My Lady, I am perfectly aware you shouldn't have had to hold it that long. Welcome to my home as screwed up and weird as it is. I warn you, my relatives can be cruel, if it looks like they are trying to corner you, fly out the window for me please?"

Hedwig chuffed at him, which he wasn't quite sure what she meant but he got the impression she did not approve of his relative. He sat down to have his dinner checking his watch to see that it was only 8pm he decided to read some more, He figured the muggleborn kit might be a good place to start. After eating and studying for a couple hours, he checked that no one was using the bathroom and quickly, not wanting to arouse suspicions, used the restroom and washed up . He realized that he needed toiletries even as complete as Mr. Traveler had been there were a few things they missed. Oh well he had a month to figure it out. Before going to bed he locked the deadbolt that Professor Flitwick had installed on the door and placed almost all of his things in his trunk except for his wand which he placed in the holster on his forearm and the teddy bear that Flitwick had repaired. For the first time he could remember he had comfortable pajamas and was falling asleep in a comfortable bed, he knew the teddy bear shouldn't mean so much to him but he fell asleep clutching it to his chest in front of him with his back to the wall.

Alternate with more confrontation

Harry walked in past his aunt. Into the house, His Uncle was sitting in his chair in the lounge bundled up in blankets obviously sick. A diminutive man was offering to get him medicine which he was adamantly refusing. "I won't have any of that hocus pocus in my house, the tail that filthy beast put on my Dudley is one thing. Removing that at casualty would raise awkward questions, but I will stick to normal real medicine thank you."

"Okay then. I'll let you be." The small man relented.

"Boy!" Vernon said seeing Harry, "This is your fault, I fell into the ocean getting our boat. Your damn freakishness."

The small man suddenly had steel in his spine. He looked uncle Vernon in the eye, "If you had let the boy answer the first letter, none of this would have happened. Your foolish insistence to fight the realty of the situation caused this. I would recommend you not impede the boy in anyway or mistreat him in any way."

"I will not be spoken to in my house like this. You freaks," Vernon started to thunder and then broke up coughing.

"Vernon Dursley, shut up." The small man said suddenly he had a wand in his hand and a feral grin on his face. "I checked our records before coming here today. You and I both know the address that was on the first letter that Harry received. The wards that have kept those that would kill every member of your wife's family away for the last decade have also prevented there being any official notice of the contemptible way you've treated young Harry, I can provide a local social worker, constable, and magistrate with charms to not be deterred by those wards. Would you like to see how you fair in the court of public opinion, not to mention prison? Do you know how abusers of children are treated in prison?" Vernon blanched. The small man walked over to the door to the boot cupboard and opened it. Seeing the crib mattress that had obviously been the resting place of an injured Harry and the small scratches of "Harry's Room" over it, he then turned and looked at Petunia like she was something to be scraped off the bottom of his shoe. "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Professor Flitwick."

"Hello sir, thank you for your help," Harry said.

"Harry, I'm going to seal this cupboard so that if we ever need to get the authorities involved the evidence can't be destroyed. Is there anything you need out of here? Leave anything non essential, and particularly anything you bled on." He said staring at Vernon who shrank into his blankets.

"there are a few things just let me get them Harry went into the cupboard and quickly placed his tin of food and things he'd stolen in his bookbag, he came out of the cupboard with a couple of books and a tattered baby blanket with HJP embroidered in the corner.

"That's it?" Professor Flitwick looking at his relatives causing them to shy away.

"That's it sir. There's a couple things in the bedroom upstairs but fortunately I was able to rely on the Hogwarts scholarship to provide me clothes that fit and books." Harry said not wanting to admit to having money.

With a couple of quick runes scribed into the floor walls and ceiling of the cupboard Flitwick closed the door and drew another rune which glowed for a moment and then faded. He looked at Vernon and Petunia. "Before you get any cute ideas, you could burn the house down and that cupboard would still be standing.


End file.
